


You Spin My Head (Right Round)

by MagnificentlyMagic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternative Universe - Record Store, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentlyMagic/pseuds/MagnificentlyMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motherfucking stubble. </p><p> </p><p>Motherfucking hipster glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Motherfucking tight jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Motherfucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> T for language just now but the rating will go up in further chapters.
> 
> I'll try to upload once every two weeks but I might not cause I'm a bit of a perfectionist.
> 
> Anyway, Stiles and Erica work in a bookstore and Laura owns the record store across the street where her little brother is forced to work. 
> 
> I hope you like!

Motherfucking stubble.

 

 

Motherfucking hipster glasses.

 

 

Motherfucking tight jeans.

 

 

 _Motherfucker_.

 

//////

 

It's not that Stiles didn't like his job, okay, cause he did. It was a bookstore for crying out loud, it was a haven for hyperactive geeks with a caffeine addiction and an unhealthy attachment to Wikipedia like himself.

But.

He _did not_ need this, okay. He did not _deserve_ this.

Who in their right mind sets up a record store - vinyl, and CDs, and cassettes and okay, Stiles may have more than one unhealthy attachment - across from a vintage bookstore in the middle of July (seriously their block was now basically the motherland calling all the pale and twilight-esque hipsters to it) and then proceed to hire the hottest guy Stiles had ever seen outside of gay porn?

No.

No.

This was not okay.

This was so _not okay_. Stiles wasn't ashamed to complain about it either. Loudly.

"Who the fuck does he think he is with his stubble and his ass and his hipster glasses and his motherfucking face and seriously? He's bending over to pick up a box, really universe, really? Ugh." Stiles punctuated his little rant with smashing his face against the counter top.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stilinski? Go and ask him out if he's causing you this much sexual frustration," Erica piped up with an unhealthy and downright dirty gleam in her eye, "I bet he could spin your head right round."

"Really Erica, vinyl jokes? I thought you were better than that," Stiles sighed, shaking his head as he picked up the latest books that people had taken off the shelves, thumbed through without even glancing at the content and then proceeded to throw carelessly wherever they landed, not giving a fuck about the delicate order that The Bookmark had (and yes, the bookstore really was called The Bookmark because Stiles had a really shitty sense of humour and no sense of witty puns and fuck you, it was his store).

"Whatever Stilinski, it's not my fault you haven't gotten laid since Danny left to help orcas in Asia," Erica huffed as she re-organised the French section. Again.

"Orphans, Erica. Orphans in Africa, don't you listen when I speak?" Stiles retorted, hiding behind a bookshelf.

"I'm sorry, what? I was too busy thinking of all the hot sex I had last night with my big, strong, beautiful boyfriend," Stiles rounded the corner just in time to see Erica smirk as her comeback landed.

“Fuck you Reyes, take your happiness and go,” Stiles flopped dramatically onto one of the plush purple sofas that sat in the corner whilst rubbing his temples, “I’m serious, go on, get. Go and visit Boyd and his beautiful chocolate buns.”

Stiles looked up to see Erica standing smirking at him with her eyebrows raised. Only then did his words register.

“Oh my god Erica, get your head out of the gutter! I was talking about his pastries. You know, _in his bakery_ , where he _works_. Jesus,” Stiles squawked as he flailed his arms.

Erica’s laughter filled the room, booming off the walls,” Aw hun, you are so cute when you’re flustered! I will in fact go and check out his buns. I’ll even bring you one back,” winking at Stiles Erica fluffed up her hair, adjusted her boobs and strutted out of the store in the direction of _Devine Delicacies._

“Crazy, crazy girl. Honestly, so crazy,” Stiles pushed himself of the sofa, muttering under his breath as he went.

“She may be crazy but she’s totally hot,” a voice behind Stiles startled him so much that he dropped the pile of books he was carrying right onto his foot.

“Motherfucker,” Stiles hissed as he grabbed onto a nearby bookshelf for support.

“Holy shit, I’m really sorry! I never meant to scare you so much, here,” the mystery voice turned out to be a gorgeous, raven haired girl who was currently holding out an arm for Stiles to grab onto.

“Ah, it’s okay. Not the first time I’ve injured myself because I wasn’t paying attention,” Stiles panted out between harsh breaths,” Although I do think I may have to pay a visit to the emergency room tonight.”

“No,” the girl shook her head vehemently.

“No? No offense but I really do think I’ll need an x-ray,” Stiles squinted at her like she was crazy.

“No, I didn’t mean no. I meant ‘not tonight’. I’ll take you now, I mean this is all my fault, I didn’t realise you were carrying all those books,” the girl bit her lip,” Come on, my car’s just around the corner.”

“No, but, wait, just, Erica,” Stiles spluttered out his half started sentences before he took a deep breath,” I’ll have to wait until Erica comes back, I can’t just close the shop, we need the business.”

“Okay, compromise,” the girl said as she turned around and marched out of the shop before Stiles could say anything else.

“God I really hope she’s coming back, please come back,” Stiles muttered as he tried to hop over to the door. Looking up he saw the girl cutting through the traffic with another pretty, dark haired girl trailing right behind her.

“Okay, Stiles right?” Girl number one asked him, nodding once when he nodded at her, “Okay good. This is Allison, my cousin. She’s a cashier at our record store so she knows how to work a till. She’ll stay here until Erica comes back while I take you to the hospital.”

“Usually I’d say no and continue to flaunt my masculinity in your faces but my foot is throbbing and I took basically none of that in so I’m just gonna nod and pretend I have a clue as to what’s going on,” Stiles answered, the pain in his foot reaching critical levels.

“Oh god, okay, grab my arm and we’ll get you to the hospital. I’m Laura by the way,” Laura smiled at him as she helped him out of the shop.

“Hey. Oh Allison, there’s a coffee maker in the back if you want a drink!” Stiles shouted back before he walked straight into a street lamp, “Ow, _motherfucker_.”

 

//////

 

Aside from the obvious bodily harm she had inadvertently inflicted, Stiles had come to the decision that Laura was a pretty awesome girl. When the doctor in the ER had looked at him and asked if Laura was family she’d sneered at the doctor, grabbed Stiles hand and declared herself to be his fiancée and if the doctor didn’t like it, well, he could go and get someone else to see them.

“Okay, you’re awesome and all,” Stiles told her as the doctor had finally diagnosed a broken foot and gone off to find a nurse to put his foot in a cast,” but I feel like I should tell you that I’m more gay than straight.”

Laura let out a startled laugh that filled the room,” Aw sweetie, as gorgeous as you are, don’t make that face you’re totally gorgeous. Now, as gorgeous as you are, my brother may be oblivious but I’m not. I see the way you check him out.”

“What, brother, you have a brother, there’s no-one I’m checking out, what?” Stiles spluttered as a blush crept up his neck.

“Yes, my brother. You know the one, works in _Halestorm_ , stubble covering half of his face, dark hair, tall, those _stupid_ hipster glasses he wears because he thinks they make him look smarter when in fact they just make him look like a douche?” Laura smirked at him from her spot by his bed.

“Please don’t tell him,” Stiles pleaded, shifting on the gurney,” Please, please, please don’t tell him.”

“Woah hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna tell him. Although I think you should,” Laura said with a smile before her face dropped, “Oh shit, I forgot to ask you, did you want me to call anyone to come pick you up? Only I’ll have to go back to the store so I can’t give you a ride.”

Stiles chuckled at the chagrined look on her face,” Yes actually, could you give my friend Lydia a call? She lives next door to me and if you ask she’ll probably say yes.”

Stiles wriggled around until he could pull his iphone from the back pocket of his skinny jeans and handed it to Laura,” Just a heads up, she’s not listed under ‘Lydia’ but ‘Flawless Strawberry Goddess’ and I’m not even going to deny that those are my words because her hair is strawberry blonde, she’s a goddess and she is definitely flawless.”

Laura quirked an eyebrow in his direction until he shrugged and then she rolled her eyes but saluted and made her way outside.

Stiles was saved from boredom as his nurse came to set his foot in plaster. He chose purple because fuck you that’s why.

By the time his foot was done Lydia was storming into the ER.

“Stilinski. What the _hell_ is your problem?” She flounced over to Stiles and slapped him around the head.   

“Ow, what the hell did I do?” Stiles rubbed the back of his head with a wounded look on his face.

Lydia huffed, planting herself in the seat next to his bed. Digging around in her purse she tossed Stiles his phone.

“The next time you have to go to the hospital could you please call me yourself instead of letting a random girl inform me that you’re in the ER without explaining the situation?” Lydia’s face softened before she tossed her hair back, “For what it’s worth I’m glad you’re okay. And I’m digging the purple,” she said, tapping a nail on his cast, “More canvas right?”

“This is why you’re flawless, you know that?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows at her before the nurse came back with his crutches. Lydia made a bambi on ice reference before he even stood up with them.

She totally jinxed him.


	2. 2.

Stiles woke up the next again day with a throbbing in his foot and no way of getting to work.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, motherfucking fuck a duck,” Stiles chanted as he hopped out of bed. Reaching for his crutches he had to navigate the world of dressing himself whilst balancing on one foot. Sufficiently clothed in purple checked board shorts, a white t-shirt, a black hoodie and one converse Stiles turned his attention to his phone.

Erica was out cause she would already be at the store; Scott and Boyd would be setting up the bakery and café before any customers came in; Isaac rode a bike and Lydia would be in class.

Stiles was about to give up and just call a cab when a message came through from ‘Queen of Perfection’.

_Hey hotstuff, need a ride?_

_Laura I presume? Yes please!_

Stiles smirked at his phone while he waited for her reply. Pulling a black sharpie out of his pocket Stiles started doodling on his cast. He started by drawing a wave, branching out into a beach scene. His phone vibrated next to him, pulling his attention away from his cast.

_Send me your address and I’ll come pick you up stud?_

Stiles sent his address then followed up with:

_Stud, really Laura? What is this 1950?_

_Shut up, it’s either that or I call you sex kitten, which would you prefer?_

_Yeah, you know what, I’ll take stud._

_Nice decision, I approve! I’ll be 10 minutes, sit tight._

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled himself off the floor. Grabbing his wallet and his house keys, along with his phone, he made his way slowly down the stairs, his crutches slowing him down.

By the time he emerged from his apartment building into the sunlight Laura was already waiting in her kick-ass Camaro.

“Take your sweet ass time, it’s not like I don’t have a business to run!” Laura called out her window.

Settling himself in the passenger seat with his crutches in the back Stiles turned his attention to Laura,” Oh sorry miss Queen of Perfection but you see somebody injured me yesterday and since my building doesn’t have an elevator I had to hobble down the stairs. Oh and did I mention that I live on the fourth floor? Cause I do.”

“Fourth? Shit Stiles, I’m really sorry,” Laura bit her lip before she noticed his cast,” Woah, that’s really cool. Who did that?”

“I did,” Stiles answered, glancing down at his foot.

“Damn stud, you’ve got talent,” Laura replied waggling her eyebrows.

“Keep your eyes on the road Q,” Stiles retorted rolling his eyes. Laura let out a cackle at the nickname causing Stiles to grin unabashedly.

“Can I just mention how much of a hard on I have for your car? Cause seriously, this thing is totally car porn,” Stiles mentioned, running his hands along the leather seats.

Laura smirked at him,” Of course you like the car. It’s Derek’s.”

Stiles felt his eyes go huge, “Derek would be your brother right?” At Laura’s nod Stiles slid further down the seat. She let out another cackle before pulling up outside their stores.

As Stiles went to pull out his seat belt Laura put a hand on his arm,” I forgot to ask you, who owns the store? So I can apologise for taking away his employee.”

Stiles grinned, “Ah well, that would be me. It’s my store.”

Laura gaped at him,” You’re like 12. How the hell do you own a store?”

“Okay first of all, I’m 21,” Stiles huffed, “and it was my mom’s before she died. She left it to me in her will but I only inherited it when I turned 18 so my dad hired people to run it until I could take over.”

“But what about school?” Laura asked.

“I take classes when I can. Erica takes online classes at night. We have a system.” Stiles shrugged, pulling himself out of the car.

“Well I gotta say, it’s very impressive,” Laura remarked, handing him his crutches,” Anyway, I better get back to the store. Come over if you need anything.” Laura waved as she made her way into her store.

“Crazy, crazy girl, goddamn crazy,” Stiles muttered to himself, shouldering into the bookstore.

“Stiles!” Scott scrambled over to him, almost knocking him down.

“Hey bro, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be setting up with Boyd?” Stiles asked as he dropped onto the couch.

“Nah, we’re all set up. I wanted to see how you were plus Boyd sent along some buns for you,” Scott answered with a smile on his face.

Stiles met Erica’s eyes over the counter and promptly burst into giggles. Scott kept looking in between them like they were both crazy.

“Boyd’s buns,” Stiles wheezed as Erica joined him on the sofa. They were both shaking with laughter by the time the door chimed. Stiles looked up to see Allison standing in the doorway.

“Oh, hey Allison,” Stiles said in between gasps.

“Hey Stiles, how are you?” Allison asked with a sweet smile on her face. She was definitely Indie-chic. She was cute, totally Scott’s type. And by the way Scott was looking at her, he agreed.

“I’m alright thanks,” Stiles answered her with a smile of his own,” Thanks for covering the store yesterday.”

“Oh, it’s fine! I just came over to see if you needed anything from the pharmacy?” Scott looked at her as she spoke with an adoring look on his face.

“Uh yeah, I have a prescription to fill that Lydia wouldn’t stop for, if you don’t mind?” Stiles pulled the slip out of his hoodie and handed it over.

“No problem! I’ll bring it over when I’m back,” with a smile Allison turned and made her way out the store.

“Scotty, d’you wanna tell Stiles all about your date or should I?” Erica asked, waggling her eyebrows in Scott’s direction.

“Oooooh, date? Do tell,” Stiles sat forward, leaning his elbows on his thighs.

“Well you weren’t here and Erica wasn’t here and Allison was and she was gorgeous and she was lovely and I asked her out and she said yes!” Scott grinned from ear to ear as he spoke animatedly about Allison.

“Nice work bro. Now get out of my store and get back to work you slacker,” Stiles chided mockingly while pushing himself up on his crutches.

“You sure you’re okay to work dude?” Scott’s face took on a kicked puppy look.

“I’ll be fine, now back to work before Boyd kicks my ass,” Stiles nudged him with one of his crutches.

“Yeah, Boyd loves kneading buns,” Erica joked in a low voice, slapping Scott on the ass before dissolving into giggles.

“Women, man,” Stiles shrugged at Scott before chuckling at his dejected look as he made his way out of the shop, “All the women are crazy, that’s why I love dick.”

“Same,” Erica replied with a straight face before they both burst out laughing.


	3. 3.

“Thank god for vicodin, that’s all I’m saying man,” Stiles slurred from his place on the floor. He was leaning back against the couch cross-legged sketching on his cast. Erica had signed it with a flourish, taking up vital drawing space, so Stiles was drawing around it.

“Nice to know my son’s now a junkie,” a voice from above dead-panned.

Stiles whipped his head up so fast he was lucky not to have whiplash.

“Dad! What’re you doing here?” Stiles tried to push himself off the floor to no avail. A hand shot out to help him up and Stiles found himself leaning on his dad.

“I came to see if you were alright considering I heard about your injury from Melissa.” Stiles looked up to see a concerned look on his dad’s face, “Thanks for that by the way. I also came by to tell you that the doctor you saw yesterday? Was an intern. He read your x-ray wrong and your foot’s not actually broken, just sprained.”

“Excuse me?” Erica stomped out from behind the counter, “You’re telling us that Stiles spent all day in the ER yesterday because of some dumbass intern?”

“I love it when you get sassy,” Stiles nodded seriously before falling back onto his dad.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying. I’m gonna take him up to the hospital, yell at someone and then take him home. You good here?”

“Yeah Mr Stilinski, I’m good here. Go kick their asses for me,” Erica commanded.

“I’ve told you Erica, call me John. But don’t you worry, I will. Come on kiddo,” Stiles shuffled out behind his dad on his crutches, still high as a kite from the drugs. He passed out as soon as he was buckled into his dad’s car.

///////

 

Stiles groaned as he slowly woke up. His head was pulsing and his sincerely hoped it was because of the lack of vicodin in his system.

“Motherfucker,” Stiles cursed as he opened his eyes.

“Eloquent as ever son,” Stiles looked up to see his dad leaning against the wall clutching a cup of coffee.

“What the hell happened yesterday?” Stiles scrubbed a hand through his hair, pulling it a little.

“You passed out in the car on the way to the hospital and you stayed passed out through getting your cast removed, me yelling at a doctor, Mellissa trying to wake you up, me trying to carry you to the car and walking up four flights of stairs before I dropped you on your bed where you slept for 18 hours. Nice to know you can still sleep like the dead kid,” John replied drily, handing Stiles his own cup of coffee.

“Well I hoped you kicked ass daddio,” Stiles said, sipping the coffee.

“Oh I did. But you should know that you still can’t drive so someone’s gonna have to drive you and before you ask, no it can’t be me. I gotta get back to work. Now take a shower son, you stink,” John patted him on the shoulder and left him to it.

Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone, scrolling until he hit ‘Queen of Perfection’.

“Hey, d’you mind giving me a ride to work again? My foot’s not broken but I still can’t drive. Plus your car really turns me on,” Stiles asked, rolling out of bed.

“Nice to know you get off on my car,” came the voice on the other end which was decidedly male and decidedly not Laura.

“Um,” Stiles replied intelligently, frozen where he was in his bathroom.

“You must be Stiles. I’m Derek, Laura’s brother. She asked me to come pick you up so I’m outside your building,” Derek answered with a chuckle.

“Shit. Uh, look, could you come up or something? I just woke up and I seriously need a shower,” Stiles said, turning on the shower and stripping out his clothes.

“Um, I can just wait out here –,“

“Look, I’m apartment 4D, come up if you want, there’s fresh coffee and I promise I won’t take too long in the shower, okay, thanks man,” Stiles babbled, hanging up and massaging his foot. There was a wicked looking bruise on it now that the cast was off.

Hopping in the shower Stiles tried to take as little time as possible. He shampooed his hair and scrubbed himself before just standing under the soothing water.

That’s when it hit him.

He was going to meet Derek.

The same Derek he’s been fantasising about since he had started working at _Halestorm_.

Stiles banged his head against the wall. He was so screwed.

//////

 

Pulling on his skinny jeans and a plaid shirt, Stiles stuffed his feet into his sneakers before he remembered the bruise.

“Ow _, motherfucker_ ,” Stiles hissed as he yanked open his bedroom door then stopped abruptly.

Derek sprung up from the sofa, all tight jeans and tight t-shirts and boots, jesus, the guy was wearing _boots_.

“Motherfucker,” Stiles repeated harshly before hobbling out into his living room. Dropping onto a stool at his kitchen counter, Stiles eased his foot into his sneaker slowly this time, wincing as he went.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked from where he hadn’t moved.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just hurts like a motherfucker,” Stiles answered, clenching his teeth.

“Yeah, you said that already,” Derek smirked.

“Sorry, I tend to latch on to whatever word I say first. It’s kind of a thing,” Stiles replied, easing onto his feet. Derek stood up and reached out a hand to steady him. Stiles could feel it burning through his shirt.

“I’m good, thanks though,” Stiles smiled, grabbing his stuff as he hobbled.

“Hey, wait, can I ask… Who did these?” Derek asked, gesturing to the art on walls that filled Stiles’ apartment.

“Uh, I did,” Stiles answered bashfully, his cheeks tinging pink.

“They’re really good. Like, really good,” Derek assured, a surprised look on his face before he shook his head and it returned to its default smirk,” Should we go?”

“Yeah, just let me grab some coffee,” Stiles filled a travel mug with some before he turned around, “You want one? I’ve got a spare flask?”

“Uh, no thanks, I’m good,” Derek replied.

“Okay, cool, let’s roll,” Stiles grabbed his keys off the table, trying to get used to the pressure the bruise put on his bone.

Stiles followed Derek down to his car, slightly slower because of his foot. Stiles whistled as the got closer to the Camaro.

“I’m never going to get over this car dude, it’s ridiculous,” Stiles admired before sliding into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, Laura told me all about your hard on for my car,” Derek said, starting the car and pulling into traffic.

“I’m not even ashamed bro,” Stiles replied.

“Nice to know you have a high shame threshold, that’s good to know,” Derek smirked, never taking his eyes off the road.

“You want a high shame threshold? One summer my buddy Scott dared me to surf naked during the annual release of the turtles so I did, wiped out and then woke up with a giant turtle at my face and a sunburn on my ass,” Stiles said, shuddering at the memory,” My boyfriend was so pissed off that I couldn’t have sex for a week that he went to visit his grandma instead of staying with me.”

Stiles chuckled at the memory while Derek cleared his throat suddenly. Danny had been so mad he’d sworn he was gonna kill Scott for maiming his boyfriend. Scott had never looked so much like a kicked puppy before.

Derek pulled onto their street and stopped the car. He hesitated before turning to Stiles.

“Feel free to come into the shop whenever you want, I know Laura likes you and Allison’s totally into your friend,” Derek said.

“Thanks man. Same to you. Although Erica’s extremely fond of sexual innuendos so you might be subjected to a few dirty jokes,” Stiles replied with an easy smile, opening up his door.

“Hey sexy,” Erica purred from across the street, untangling herself from Boyd.

“Boyd, how does it feel to know that I’m more interested in your buns than Erica?” Stiles calls back, catching Derek’s surprised laugh beside him.

“Don’t worry Stilinski, if I ever decide to swing that way I’ll give you a call,” Boyd answered drily before kissing Erica goodbye and wandering down to the bakery.

“Catch ya later Derek, thanks for the ride,” Stiles said, already half way across the road.

“Riding already Stiles? You harlot,” Erica smirked at him from the doorway.

“You think you’re so clever but it’s your turn to clean the coffee machine today. Suck on that Reyes,” Stiles answered cheerfully.

“Fuck you and the Greek God you rode in on,” Erica said, stomping off to the back room.

“This is gonna be such a long day,” Stiles sighed, closing the door behind him.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, my internet has been a real bitch this week!

The tiny bell above the door jingled once pulling Stiles out of his book. Glancing up he noticed Lydia’s eyes skimming the language section, eyeing up all the opportunities for her to learn more.

“Miss Martin, how are you this fine afternoon? You’re looking lovely as always. Please come on in, pick up and book and we’ll transport you to a world of pure imagination,” Stiles said in his best game show voice, trailing off into singing towards the end, “Unless you’re here for something non-fiction. In that case buy it and get out.”

“Wow, with sparkling wit like that it’s hard to imagine why you’re single,” Lydia replied coolly.

“Single pringle and ready to mingle,” Stiles corrected with a wink, “What can I do you for? Those Archaic Japanese books you ordered still aren’t here, something about bad weather out in the Pacific.”

“Yeah, plus the supplier hates Stiles,” Erica interjected as she came from the back room carrying a box of old, worn Shakespeare.

“I don’t even want to know what you did to piss him off,” Lydia said before her eyes started twinkling, “What I do want to know is why Boyd seems to think you’re smitten as a kitten over some guy. Details Stiles, details.”

“Ugh, Boyd. I am not smitten, okay? I do not have a ‘crush’ nor am I a thirteen year old girl,” Stiles rolled his eyes in her direction.

“His name is Derek, he works in the vintage record store across the street, he wear tight jeans, has stubble that’s very mountain man-esque, wears hipster glasses that Stiles wants to pull off and stare deeply into his eyes and has a car that gives even me a lady-boner,” Erica said, emerging from the stacks, “Plus his sister already likes Stiles. He’s basically already family.”

“I hate you, go back to your cave of spite,” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Erica as she smirked at him with her arms crossed.

“Shut up and take it like a man Stilinski. Or will he be the one taking it?” Erica asked with a cackle, diving back into the shelves when Stiles threw a guidebook at her head.

“I’ll have you know I’m very versatile, fuck you very much,” Stiles called after her.

“I’ll be sure to let Derek know,” The new voice made Stiles freeze and he turned around slowly before coming face to face with Laura.

“Um, well, um. What can I do for you Laura?”

“Laura? So you’re the girl that injured and maimed Stiles,” Lydia said, eyeing Laura up and down.

“You must be ‘Flawless Strawberry Goddess’. Nice to meet you, I’m ‘Queen of Perfection’,” Laura smirked before holding out her hand for Lydia to shake.

During their encounter Erica had come back around the counter, shuffling in close to Stiles. They shared a look of alarm.

“Hmm, the pleasure’s all yours,” Lydia sniffed but shaking the hand offered nonetheless.

“Indeed it is,” Laura replied, her eyes raking over Lydia’s short form.

“I don’t know if our lives just got better or worse,” Stiles whispered to Erica, his eyes impossibly wide.

“I’m right there with you batman,” Erica whispered back as she sat on the stool next to his.

“Anyway, pleasantries aside, Stiles. I need your help,” Laura said finally turning away from Lydia.

“ _My_ help? Are you sure you’re in the right place?” Stiles asked.

“Well this is a bookstore. You sell books, I need books. Seems like a pretty good place to start, don’t you think?” Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I can feel you judging me and I’m surprisingly okay with it. What do you need?” Stiles asked, sliding off the stool and coming to a stop in front of the counter.

“Introduction to Jackson Pollock if you have it,” Laura answered.

“Jackson Pollock? Ugh, his art is awesome. The way he uses colour and the splatter patterns are so intricate and yet he can still make it look like mess on a page,” Stiles said animatedly, bouncing towards the art section.

“Well done Laura, you’ve ignited his nerd,” Erica sighed before adjusting her boobs, “Come on Lydia, I’m craving a double whipped mocha Frappuccino and only Boyd knows how to whip it just right.”

“I just got a shocking insight into your sex life,” Stiles shuddered, grabbing the book from the shelf.

“Whatever Stilinski, you’re just jealous. I’ll tell your platonic life partner you said hi,” Erica smirked before flouncing out the door.

“So Laura,” Stiles asked once the girls had gone,” Jackson Pollock? You thinking about taking up art?”

“Oh, it’s not for me. I’m just the only one that wasn’t busy so I had the time to come and get it,” Laura answered, leaning onto the counter.

“Someone in the shop? Who?” Stiles asked.

“That is none of your business, nosey. Oh, sorry I had to send my brother this morning instead of my fabulous self. Although I doubt you minded that much,” Laura smirked.

“Oh ha ha. You think you’re funny but really you’re just a bit of a bitch,” Stiles said shoving the book towards Laura with a bit too much vigour.

“Aw, don’t pout princess, it’s not a good look on you,” Laura smirked again.

“Shut up and get out. Go back to your life of evil,” Stiles hissed in mock outrage.

“Oh fine, be a baby. Thanks for the book!” Laura said on her way out the door.

“Hey, you never paid for that!” Stiles called out.

“Someone will, don’t worry,” Laura winked, shouldering her way out the door.

Stiles stood there in bewilderment before rolling his eyes and pulling out his sketchbook. It took at least seven drawings of drawing Laura in ridiculous clothes before he started to feel better.

////////////

“I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems glow, welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age,” Stiles sang while using a marker as a microphone. Only the bell jingling above the door broke him out of his performance.

“Hang on, I’ll be out the stacks in a second,” Stiles called out to whoever it was waiting. He filed away the last of ‘The Merchant of Venice’ before picking up the empty box and rounding the corner. Noticing Derek before he noticed him Stiles took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders.

“Derek my man, how’s it going? What can I do ya for?” Stiles asked, dumping the empty box on the floor behind the counter.

“I’m here to pay for that book Laura picked up earlier,” Derek answered, his face carefully blank.

“Oh my god, is it your book? Do you like Jackson Pollock?” Stiles’ eyes widened even as he rang up the book from memory.

“Yeah, I do,” Derek answered, his eyebrows pulling together.

“Good stuff man, you’ve got good taste. That’ll be twelve fifty please,” Stiles said, leaning his hands on the counter. He watched as Derek pulled out his wallet, noticing his thick fingers. He handed over the money, his hand brushing Stiles’. That tiny patch of skin seemed to ignite Stiles’ nerve endings, sending a shiver through him.

“Uh thanks,” Stiles said, “Here’s your change.”

“Keep it. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning at eight,” Derek said brusquely, heading towards the door.

Stiles is not ashamed to admit he watched that booty jiggle before turning back to his books, humming ‘Radioactive’ to himself.

 It was only when he got to the last chorus that he registered what Derek had said.

Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr if you like, my teen wolf one is missusheavenlymoonlight and my main one is joannaintheskywithdiamonds.


End file.
